


Contradictions

by CrescentSnow



Series: Snow and Ice [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Shinigami/Zanpakutou Bond, poem-ish format
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-05 19:11:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 78
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15869946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrescentSnow/pseuds/CrescentSnow
Summary: This is how I think about Sode no Shirayuki and her master, Rukia. These shows how much they are different.





	Contradictions

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is me just reposting my work site (under the same user name)... I'll be doing this for all my works before starting on a new one :D

**CONTRADICTIONS**

 

 

They are two, yet one

They are close, yet so far

They are ice, yet so hot

They are different, yet the same

They are loved, yet not

They are happy, yet sad

They are short, yet long

They are dumb, yet wise

They speak, yet not

They can see, yet are blind

They are naive, yet mature

They are free, yet caged

They are together, yet separated

They are dead, yet alive

End

-Guns and Swords


End file.
